The Famous Life
by XOheypeopleXO1
Summary: Ally's parents got a divorce when she was four then her mom got remarried and had two more kids. They where a family of models and so was the brother. But Ally did singing and acting. She went to her first red carpet and met Austin Moon. She thought he was amazing and he thought she was amazing to. Will it be love at first site or will the famous life get in way of true love.
1. The Beginning

**The Famous Life**

**Chapter: The Beginning **

**So guys it's me again and I have been thinking about this story for a while now. Just please tell me what you think.**

**No one's p.o.v**

Her mind wasn't big enough to process all the things that just happened. Sure she was 4 but she was really smart but she had no idea what was going on right now. You know one minute you're a happy family then the next your father is leaving with all his stuff and yelling at your mother.

Little Ally still had her two big sisters Annabelle and Addison Dawson holding her telling Ally everything is going to be okay. But Annabelle being 9 and Addison being 8 they both know nothing is going to be okay. They were in there little brothers room cause he started to whine. You see there little brother name was Lester Dawson 2nd and he just turned 1. Soon they heard the door slam and their mom crying. Little Ally had no idea what to do now, she was lost with her little 4 year old mind. But she knew life would be so different now so she thought what life would be like soon. Cause you know there is always a story to everyone's life and she just needed to turn that next chapter.

**So what did you guys think? Please tell me what you think.**

**~Angelina**


	2. Red Carpets

**The Famous Life**

**Chapter: Red Carpets **

**Ally's p.o.v**

"WHY, WHY, WHY!" I whisper yell at myself cause my sisters are so, are so. Uh I can't even come up with a name for them.

Wait….Pause

Hi, I'm Allyson Marie Dawson and right now I am ticked off. My two older sisters Annabelle and Addison told my two younger sisters Abigail and Angela to steal my outfit.

Wait….Pause

Clearly as you could tell I have sisters.

Annabelle Dawson she is 23 and pregnant with her boyfriend Scott. She is also the oldest. Addison is 22 and is very single. 2nd oldest to. Then there's me Allyson Dawson and I'm 18. I also do not have a love life.

Then you have my brother Lester Dawson 2nd he is 15 years old but acts like a child every day. Then you have my half-sister Abigail Evans and she is 7 then you have my other half-sister Angela Evans she is 5 and a little cutie pie. That rhymed.

I am a model so is my entire family and I am also an actress and singer. I am such a tom boy and I only wear dresses on very special events. Not that the Grammy's aren't a special even or that I don't care. I just want people to see me being me at my first Red Carpet. "Found it." I whisper to myself as I found outfit. I was going to wear a white shirt that shows of my stomach and some high wasted skinny jeans. I am also wearing some black zip up wedges and just curling my hair and putting a little makeup on.

"Ally your car is here." I hear my sister yell. I ran down stairs and left for the Grammys

**On The Red Carpet**

I just got down doing an interview. There are a lot of pretty girls wearing awesome dresses. I kinda think I am the only one not wearing a dress. No I am the only one not wearing a dress.

**After The Grammys **

I won a lot of awards but I think it was a little much since it was my first red carpet. I don't know anyone at this party which is pretty sad cause I have no one to talk to. "Ally Dawson? Is that you?" I turned around and saw my best friend Trish De La Rosa. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris." I said cause last time we talked she was in Paris.

"Well I thought I should come and support my best friend while I am not busy." You see Trish is a big time manger to a lot of very famous people.

"So what should we do at this big party?"

"What do you want to do Trish?"

"Maybe we should go meet some people."

"Sure, why not." I said

**So hey guys. I just want to say think you to everybody who has been very sweet to my story. Ally will also meet Austin in the next chapter and Ally doesn't go by her real name. For her singing career she goes by WorldStar and for acting Ally Dawson.**

**~Angelina**


	3. Red Carpets Part:2

**The Famous Life**

**Chapter: Red Carpets Part: 2**

**Thank you so much everyone who loves the story.**

**Ally's p.o.v**

Trish and I have been walking around meeting new people. Having Fan girl moments and crying. I went to the bathroom and you know I was casually walking out when I ran into him.

Austin Moon.

He was supposed to be the bad boy. His longest relationship was 2 weeks but he is actually a very sweet guy. I think.

"Sorry. Hi, I'm Austin Moon." He said putting his hand out for me to shake.

"WorldStar a.k.a Ally Dawson." I said shaking his hand.

"Why do you go by WorldStar. I think Ally Dawson is a pretty name."

"Well I have a very famous life and I want people to love my music for me not by my famous life. You know the famous life is great and not at the same time."

"You're telling me. I was about 16 when I became famous. How old where you?"

"Well I have been modeling since I was about 7 maybe. I started to sing and act when I just turned 18, so about a year almost two."

"I would love to know more about you. Do you want to go for a walk?"

"I would love to."

The party was like on a beach so Austin and I went to walk down there. I think this is a new friendship.

**Hey guys. I know it's short cause I have so much planned out for the next chapter. I will be writing a new story called Spy Love or The Love of a Spy. So vote which one you like. Love ya.**

**~Angelina**


	4. Red Carpets Part:3

**The Famous Life**

**Chapter: Red Carpets Part 3**

**Ally's p.o.v**

Austin and I just got down to the beach. It is so beautiful out here.

"So tell me a bit about the mysterious Austin Moon." I said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"I have 3 sisters. 2 older and 1 younger. Melody Moon and Maya Moon are the oldest. They are 20 and 21. Then you Maia Moon and she is 16. Do you have any siblings?"

"Annabelle Dawson and Addison Dawson are 23 and 22. My brother Lester Dawson 2nd is 15. Then my half-sisters Abigail Evans and Angela Evens are 7 and 5."

"Wow that's a lot. Are you good at anything?"

"Yes, I am. I'm very good at karate."

"Sure you are." He said laughing.

Then I fell.

"Here let me help you up." He said putting his hand out. I took it and then flipped him over.

"See," I said while laughing "I told you I was good." He got up and we just starting laughing. Then we looked into each other's eyes and started to lean in. I know what you're thinking, what you just met him you can't kiss him. Well I wasn't the one that stopped leaning in.

"Do you want to go out sometime?" He looked at me, while looking deep into each other's eyes.

"I would love to." I said with a smile on my face.

"Ally, c'mon the limo is waiting!" I heard Trish yell.

"Coming!" I yelled back at her.

"I'll see next Saturday at 7. Right?" he said while I was walking away.

"I'll save the date." I said before leaving with Trish.

**Sorry, I'm so late. I kept deleting this chapter because it wasn't good enough for you guys. Did you watch Bad Hair Day, it was so funny. "I can almost see in color again." She was doing that all threw the movie. Like and Review.**

**~Angelina**


	5. Date Night

**The Famous Life**

**Chapter: Date Night**

**So guys this is the first story that I have wrote that had a date night. So enjoy. By the way this isn't going to be the story where he blind folds her. It is going to be so different. So guys I decided to change Austin's little sister's name to Meghan.**

**Ally's p.o.v**

**Saturday 7:00 p.m. A.K.A the biggest night**

What am I going to wear? What am I going to say? What am I going to eat? Why am I asking myself so many questions? Okay, let's answer my first question. **(She is going to wear what she wore to the Aids Foundation event.) **Since I have that covered. Now what will I say, you know what let's just wing it. Now for the eating part, whatever they have. 6:55. I was getting my purse ready to go when the doorbell rang. By the way I own a little apartment and I get ready for red carpets at my mom's house. With my other sisters because it a family tradition. "Hi Austin." I said when I opened the door.

"You look fab-u-lous. So are you ready to go on our date."

"Yes and where are we going?"

"I have no idea. We are just going to drive around, let the wind be our guide." He said.

"I feel like you got that from Pocahontas."

"No I did not." He said.

**A couple hours later**

We have had have so much fun tonight. First we went to the hair salon and he got pink high lights cause I dared him to. It will wash out tomorrow. Then he dared me to get a tattoo and I just got a tattoo on my neck of a music note. Then we went to McDonalds and got some wired stuff. Tonight was the best night of my life.

I am now at my apartment cause it started raining really hard. "Austin you should stay here tonight cause it pretty bad outside." He nodded and we went inside. When we were inside I got changed and showed him to the gust bed. I was walking out when I bumped into him. We stated looking onto each other's eyes and kissed and it felt magical. We kept kissing until we were in the bed snuggled together. Like I said before. BEST MIGHT EVER.

**So I hope you guys liked it.**

**~ Angelina**


	6. Going Nowhere

**The Famous Life **

**Chapter: Going Nowhere**

**I just realized that austlly394 commented on my story which means a lot to me because she is one of my favorite authors. So thank you.**

**No one's p.o.v **

2 months.

2 months since the best night of Ally Dawson's life. You know Austin and her always got to hang out and get to know each other more. But of course someone wanted the friendship to be more and that was the both of them. But this story is about Ally. Not Austin.

She loves how he is so real and true to himself and how he will always be by her side. Ally knows she doesn't always do the right thing but it doesn't it mater because nobody's perfect and she knows if he chooses to leave her side that she can't make him stay. But she just wants to know where he's trying to go cause his families in Miami and she knows he would never leave them.

He just better sit himself down cause he knows he is going to stay and he better listen to the words she says. She doesn't want him to go and be with someone else who is probably better than her. All she wants is for him to act like he has some sense cause he is trying to leave but where is he going to go. This is a direct quote from Ally Dawson herself 'You got a dime, and that's money well spent'. She actually said that.

She hates when he starts to get mad and points the finger at her but all she wants is for him to love her like she does with him. If he can do that then she will defiantly do the same. She wants to see if they can work cause they would be crazy if they don't try. Ally Dawson has always said love and hate is such a thin line. She just hopes he will give her some credit for loving him.

**Ally's p.o.v **

First off, give a girl some credit  
Imma keep on loving you, 'cause you be the realest  
All day and all night  
That's why you stay by my side

"Ally, are you hear?" I heard Trish.

"In the bedroom." She asked me like I was going somewhere.

"I need to talk to about Dez. You know that guy I've been seeing," I nod. "Well I want to ask him to be my full time boyfriend but my clients don't want me to date him. I love my job but I love him to.

"Trish is your happiness more important than your client's happiness."

"Your right. I'm going to have a talk with my clients."

"Good for you."

She got up and left. Now lets' finish a song.

I don't always do the right thing  
It doesn't matter, 'cause nobody's perfect here, no.  
If you leave, I can't make you stay

Where you going, where you tryna go  
Where you going, where you tryna go  
Baby, baby?  
Where you going, where you tryna go  
Where you going, where you tryna go  
Baby, baby?

"Ally I'm back."

"Well that was a little fast."

"So I talked to the clients and they said that they would make all my clients leave."

"Trish I am going to ask you 3 questions." She nodded her head okay.

"1. Do you really want to be with Dez?"

"Of course I do but it's just my clients and they wi-."

"2. What do you love best about him?"

"He brings happiness and makes me feel like anything is possible."

"3. Is he going somewhere?"

"No, He has a lot of movies he is filming here."

"Then you need to tell him how you feel before he does go somewhere. Don't let someone or something hold you back from your happiness. You need to make the decisions in you love life. Not anyone else."

"Thank you Ally."

Right when she left I realized that I needed to take my own advice.

I needed to tell him how I felt before it was too late.

I needed to tell him now but first let's finish a song.

**Thank you so much for your love and support.**

**~ Angelina**


	7. Everything Was Corny

**The Famous Life**

**Chapter: Everything Was Corny**

**Nobody's p.o.v**

It's funny how when you're doing what you want but deep inside you're scared as hell. She was wearing her favorite big dirty sweater with leggings. She put on her flats and got her guitar and ready to go. On the outside she was ready but in the inside she was ready to die. She knew that if she went through with this she would be happy forever. As she was getting in to her car she kept singing her song over and over again. She wasn't going to let him go somewhere without her telling him how she feels.

This is it.

She pulled up to his house and ready to start the possibly new chapter of her life.

**Ally's p.o.v**

Wow. I'm really doing it. But first I need to find some rocks. It was kinda hard to throw the rocks because he had a balcony.

Once I saw his head I started singing

_First off, give a girl some credit_

_Imma keep on loving you, 'cause you be the realest_

_All day and all night_

_That's why you stay by my side_

_I don't always do the right thing_

_It doesn't matter, 'cause nobody's perfect here, no._

_If you leave, I can't make you stay_

He looked a little confused but I think he knew what was happening. He started to smile.

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Baby, baby?_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Baby, baby?_

_Sit yourself down, 'cause you know you're gonna stay_

_Boy, you better listen to the words I say_

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_Boy, you better act like you got some sense,_

_'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

I looked up and he was leaning on the railing laughing. I don't know why.

_You do you all day,_

_Then you start pointing fingers my way_

_I just wished you love me, love me, baby_

_If you can do that then I'll do the same_

_We can make it work, baby_

_We'd be crazy if we don't try_

_Love and hate is such a thin line._

I love how he looked at me. He looked like he was going to die. Of laughter.

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Baby, baby?_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Baby, baby?_

_Sit yourself down, 'cause you know you're gonna stay_

_Boy, you better listen to the words I say_

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_Boy, you better act like you got some sense,_

_'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

He shook his head saying that he wasn't going to leave me. Which made me feel awesome.

_If you're waiting for me,_

_You gon' be waiting all night_

_If you're gonna play games, you're gonna lose_

_You'll be sorry if you say goodbye_

_Yeah, I still want you, but I don't need you_

_You should be happy I'm still here for you._

_I don't have to be, you must be blind if you can't see._

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Baby, baby?_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Where you going, where you tryna go_

_Baby, baby?_

He had so many emotions on his face but all of the emotions looked like good ones. Which made me happy.

_Sit yourself down, 'cause you know you're gonna stay_

_Boy, you better listen to the words I say_

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_Boy, you better act like you got some sense,_

_'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_Sit yourself down, cause you know you're gonna stay_

_Boy, you better listen to the words I say_

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_Boy, you better act like you got some sense,_

_'Cause you got a dime, and that's money well spent._

_You ain't going nowhere._

_You ain't going nowhere._

When I looked up he was gone.

"Austin! Austin!" I screamed. Maybe he left. I turned around and there he was.

"I'm supposed to sing and not be singed to." He said starting to get really close to me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me very, very close.

"Well you should a thought a little faster." I said smirking. He cupped my cheek. That's when it started raining.

"Well I am thinking a little faster. I have the perfect idea." He said in a soft voice. He looked awesome in the rain.

"And what is your idea?" I said with a smirk.

He kissed me. I felt sparks. It was raining. The moon was full. And the most corny thing that has happened in my life. But I wouldn't change it.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had no inspiration. But I hope you like it.**

**~Angelina**


End file.
